


Keep Fighting

by kweenwriter



Series: Six Times [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, kinda??, takes place when Allison gives birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweenwriter/pseuds/kweenwriter
Summary: For the first time, Allison want to cave in, but Ben won't let her
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves
Series: Six Times [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850380
Kudos: 33





	Keep Fighting

After her marriage, Allison hasn’t really had much contact with her family.

Truth to be told, she hasn’t had contact with her family since she left. She had gotten some letters from Luther, read Vanya’s book and visited Ben’s grave a couple of times.

Her family wasn’t part of her daily routine anymore, but that was fine. Allison was making her own family now.

Literally.

“Just one more push!” The nurse screamed for the hundredth time. Her husband was holding her hand as Allison were giving birth. With a scream, the child finally came out, and Allison relaxed with a smile. The last hours had been painful but finally it was over.

Allison’s body relaxed, it relaxed too much.

“We’re losing her!” Allison heard someone shout along with her daughter’s cry. 

Right after Allison gave birth, there was a moment her heart stopped. Her vision had gone dark and it got colder. It was like her body gave up after hours being in pain.

While everyone was fighting to keep her alive, Allison realized she didn’t mind the thought of death. She closed her eyes.

She had given birth to her daughter safely and she knew her husband would raise her without a problem. Though, she wondered how her family would react. Would her father build her a statue beside Ben? Would Luther come down from the moon to visit her funeral? Would she meet Ben and Five in the afterlife?

Allison couldn’t see her surroundings clearly anymore, but she noticed the difference in the lighting. She could see the light in front of her, while the darkness loomed behind. It was like she was in a place between life and death. Walking towards the light felt cold and harsh.

It wasn’t welcoming as the darkness which enveloped her with warmth.

Allison felt warm hands dragging her into the darkness, whispering sweet words.

Maybe it was time for her to go. Allison had fought since the day she was born. Whether if it was saving the world or getting the role she wanted; Allison had fought. 

It was time for her to give up for once.

**_“Stop!”_ **

Suddenly, Allison jerked her head around. She couldn’t see anything in the dark, but there was a voice - familiar one - shouting. The hands that were dragging her disappeared once the new presence appeared.

Allison couldn’t speak nor see, but she was able to turn around. Cold hands stroked her cheeks, it was welcoming and familiar. Shakingly, Allison reached out to the stranger until she hit their chest. Blue light started to emit as something gradually creeping around her arms. 

Tentacles. 

Tentacles were coming out from the stranger’s stomach. Most people would be disgusted if they saw tentacles - Allison included if she was 13 years old. The present-Allison, however, has missed the tentacles, yearned for the touch and cried out for the owner. Taken aback, Allison shot up her head to finally see the stranger’s face. 

A face she hasn't seen in almost a decade. 

**_“Don’t give up yet.”_ **

Then Allison gasped out loudly.

“We got her back!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrote a lil, from my Tumblr (deahtgod-ben)


End file.
